1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of oncology and chemotherapy. More particularly, it concerns the use of 2,4-disulfonyl phenyl tert-butyl nitrone (2,4-ds-PBN), alone or in combination with chemo- or radiotherapy, to treat gliomas.
2. Description of Related Art
Gliomas are a diverse group of brain tumors that arise from normal “glial” cells of the brain and/or their precursor cells. The most important determinant of survival for gliomas is the “grade” of the glioma. Secondary determinants of survival are age at diagnosis, performance status, and extent of surgery. Patients with low-grade gliomas have a protracted natural history with generally long survival times, while those with high grade gliomas are much more difficult to successfully treat and have shorter survival times. All gliomas have specific signs and symptoms that are primarily related to the location and size of the glioma.
The temporal lobe gliomas, for example, may cause seizures, difficulty with speech and/or loss of memory. The frontal lobe gliomas may cause seizures, behavioral changes, weakness of the arms or legs on the opposite side of the body, and/or difficulty with speech. The occipital gliomas may cause loss of vision. The parietal gliomas may cause loss of spatial orientation, diminished sensation on the opposite side of the body, and/or inability to recognize once familiar objects or persons.
Astrocytomas are glioma tumors that arise from brain cells called astrocytes or their precursors. Astrocytes are cells in the central nervous system that support neuronal function. Astrocytomas can be graded by histologic features that signify increasing malignancy into astrocytoma, anaplastic astrocytoma, or glioblastoma multiforme. Anaplastic astrocytoma and glioblastoma multiforme are considered high-grade gliomas while the astrocytoma is considered to be a low-grade glioma. High-grade tumors grow rapidly and can easily infiltrate and spread through the brain. Low-grade astrocytomas can also infiltrate the brain but are usually more localized and grow slowly over a long period of time. High-grade tumors are much more aggressive and require very intense therapy. The majority of astrocytic tumors in children are low-grade, whereas the majority in adults are high-grade. Astrocytomas can occur anywhere in the brain and spinal cord, however the majority are located in the cerebral hemispheres.
Oligodendrogliomas are also gliomas. They arise from oligodendrocytes and/or their cell precursors. Normal oligodendrocytes provide myelin, a fatty substance that covers nerve axons in the brain and spinal cord and allows nerves to conduct electrical impulses more efficiently. Oligodendrogliomas are classified as low grade oligodendroglioma (less aggressive) and anaplastic oligodendroglioma (more aggressive). More common than pure oligodendrogliomas are low grade and anaplastic tumors that are a mixture of astrocytoma and oligodendroglioma (“oligoastrocytomas”).
Anaplastic oligodendrogliomas and mixed oligoastrocytomas are more sensitive to cytotoxic chemotherapy than astrocytomas. A high rate of response to the PCV (procarbazine (matulane), CCNU (lomustine), vincristine) chemotherapy has made the use of this regimen, if not the standard of care for these tumors, at least a very common treatment. Low grade oligodendrogliomas are also sensitive to chemotherapy, and PCV can be used when low grade tumors begin to grow despite prior surgery/radiation therapy.
In 1983, it was reported that surgery plus radiation therapy and BCNU chemotherapy significantly improved the survival of patients with malignant glioma, as compared to those treated with surgery plus radiation therapy without chemotherapy. In one study, both procarbazine and streptozotocin demonstrated effectiveness similar to that of BCNU. Other studies showed that BCNU alone is as effective as BCNU followed by procarbazine, and that PCNU was no better than BCNU. In some studies the PCV combination was found superior to BCNU for anaplastic gliomas, while in other studies they are considered equivalent.
Another approach involves the combined use of DFMO-PCV in treating anaplastic gliomas, extending the study of Levin et al. (2000). Surprisingly, and in marked contrast to the results seen with glioblastoma multiforme, the combination of DFMO and PCV significantly increased the overall survival of patients with anaplastic gliomas. It is possible that a feature distinguishing tumor response to DFMO is the level and activity of the enzyme ornithine decarboxylase (ODC). It is likely that one factor that distinguishes DFMO benefit is the tumor level of ODC; patients with relatively lower levels of ODC appear to respond better to DFMO and DFMO-nitrosourea combinations. This conclusion is based on published observations that show that (1) ODC levels are directly correlated with malignant grade of glioma (Scalabrino et al., 1982; Scalabrino an Ferioli, 1985; Ernestus et al., 1992; 1996); (2) the fact that DFMO (+/− methylglyoxal bisguanylhydrazone) activity was not seen in glioblastoma multiforme and best seen in mid-grade anaplastic gliomas (Levin et al., 1992; 1995) with lower ODC levels; and (3) in combination with a nitrosourea, activity was not seen in glioblastoma multiforme and best seen in mid-grade anaplastic gliomas (Prados et al., 1989; Levin et al., 2000) with lower ODC levels.
The inventors have demonstrated the efficiency of phenyl-tert-butyl-nitrone (PBN) as a potential anti-glioma drug in the pre-treatment of a rat C6 glioma implantation model (Doblas et al., 2008). MR results from untreated rats showed the diffusive invasiveness of C6 gliomas, with some associated angiogenesis. PBN administration as a pretreatment was found to clearly induce a decrease in growth rate and tumor regression as well as preventing angiogenesis. However, post-treatment of PBN had little effect for tumor regression compared with pre-treatment. MR findings rivaled those from histology and angiogenesis marker immunostaining evaluations.
In addition to controlled survival-based clinical trials, a large number of other agents have been tested in response-based studies in glioma patients. Regardless, there is a need for effective and improved therapies for anaplastic gliomas.